You okay, honey?
by atasteofarmageddon
Summary: Kurt and Blaine meet, Collins and Angel style.


**A/N: I love the idea of Kurt and Blaine as Collins and Angel (imagine them singing_ I'll cover you_. Just do it) so I decided to combine the two. Please note that I decided to switch Collin's name for Blaine's but not Angel's for Kurt's because reasons. Also I found it really hard to write parts that should be sung like they are spoken, but I couldn't get this out of my mind so I did it anyway. If you want to watch the scene, go to the YouTube link with this code thingy: jiZON3RB6kU  
>Without further ado, enjoy.<strong>

-o-

As Blaine made his way down the dark, snowy street, he couldn't help thinking that things had gone miserably wrong in his life. When he was seventeen he had had everything planned out - New York, fashionable clothes, perhaps even a family when he was comfortable enough. _This_ was definitely _not_ what he had planned. The filthy blocks of Alphabet city, ripped jeans and a shabby apartment shared with David, who tried desperately to make everyone feel better with dreams too big for this world, and Wes, trying to keep it together even though he was literally dying inside.

No, this was _not_ what he had planned.

It was nearly 8 pm on Christmas Eve, and his roommates were probably expecting him to be home any second now. There had been a slight delay, though; he hadn't been paying attention, and they had appeared seemingly out of nowhere. They had taken his coat, damn it, the only one he owned, and it was fucking _December_, and fucking _freezing_, and fucking _everything_.

He hadn't learned his lesson because just thinking about this occupied his mind to the point where he didn't even notice the abandoned box lying on the street. He accidentally caught his foot in it, and immediately stumbled into an abandoned alley with a cry of slight pain. He rubbed the knee that had scraped against the wet, icy asphalt, and once again cursed his life.

When he looked up, he realized that the alley wasn't as deserted as he had previously thought. There was a pile of what seemed to be barbed wire a few meters away from him, and someone had wrapped it in Christmas lights. Blaine didn't know why, but the sight made him happy, it settled a bit of the worry in his stomach and replaced it with a feeling of content. Maybe Christmas wouldn't be terrible after all.

The thought had just crossed his mind when he heard it. It was a sound that resembled music, and bees humming, and wind blowing through trees on a summer's day. It had to be a voice though, because the last time he checked it was definitely not summer. Yes, it had to be a voice, the most beautiful and melodic voice he had ever heard.

"You okay, honey?"

He looked up with a start, and could almost feel the whiplash. A dark, hooded figure was standing next to the Christmas-y pile of barbed wire, and from what Blaine could see, his head was tilted slightly to the side.

"I'm afraid so", he answered, realizing that he sounded defeated, his voice as tired as his body.

"They get any money?" asked the hooded figure as he approached him, and Blaine could see his outline against the Christmas light background - he was all lithe, slim limbs.

"No. Had none to get." Blaine looked down in his lap, ashamed, for some reason, that he looked so shabby, so worn out. Anger suddenly arose in him, and his voice was raw when he exclaimed: "But they purloined my coat - _well, you missed a sleeve_-" A white napkin held by long, porcelain fingers entered his vision. He looked up; eyes sparkled under the hood but he couldn't see the colour. "Thanks", he said ruefully, which caused the stranger to giggle a bit.

"Hell, it's Christmas eve!" he said. Blaine pressed the napkin to his bruised knee, and once again let out a sound of pain. The stranger crouched beside him, and seemed to hesitate before he said: "I'm Angel."

"Angel…" repeated Blaine and looked up at the boy, who suddenly removed his hood, and oh my God, he was perfect. "Indeed." Soft, pale skin, perfectly styled hair that was slightly disheveled from being kept under the hood, and sparkly, beautiful blue-ish eyes that held a hint of grey. Yes, the boy was beautiful, and the name fitted him perfectly. "An angel of the first degree", said Blaine and added: "Friends call me Blaine; Blaine Warbler."

He extended his hand to the boy who took it gingerly, with a sweet smile that lit up his face. Blaine glanced to the pile of Christmas lights and tried to smile himself.

"Nice tree."

The boy laughed, and if Blaine had thought that his voice was beautiful, it was nothing compared to the pearly sound that escaped his lips now.

"Let's get a band-aid for your knee; I'll change", he said and seemed to hesitate once more before he said: "There's a life support meeting at 9.30; yes, this body provides a comfortable home… for the Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome", he added, and Blaine felt a pang of pain in his chest because damn it, he knew what it was like, so he said:

"As does mine."

"Oh, we'll get along fine!" The boy took his hand and pulled him towards the main street again. "We'll get you a coat, have a bite and make a night; I'm flush."

"My friends are waiting-" said Blaine but was immediately interrupted when the young man stopped and stepped close to him.

"You're cute when you blush", he said, and once again that pretty smile graced them with its presence. "The more the merry." And all of a sudden he was even closer, Blaine swore he could see every single eyelash and every single freckle and every single flaw on the skin but oh my god, they weren't even flaws because they made him so perfect. And all of a sudden the boy's breath was on Blaine's lips.

"And I do not take _no_."


End file.
